Consequences of A Dirty Mouth
by sinner316
Summary: Part 28 of the Carnal Pleasures series. Dark!Alec/Jace pairing in Sebastian's Edom reality. Alec is deeply possessive of his captive and he will make sure that Jace knows exactly to whom he belongs to. I own nothing, people, just the sick and twisted plots that plague my mind. As always: read, review and happy reading!


"Make yourself ready," Alec said, casually stripping himself of his armor and clothes, never taking his eyes off his captive. He thought of nothing else everyday- the games he would play with his hostage, the pleasures and the pain culminating in the greatest nights of passion he had ever experienced.

Without looking at his parabatai, Jace took his cock in his hand and began stroking his shaft, slowly, up and down its length. He did this every night, like a ritual. Alec would come in through that wooden door and command him to ready himself, expecting his cock to be as straight as one of his beloved arrow, weeping for him.

At first, Jace fought Alec, pleading with him to see reason and to fight Sebastian's control over him, but Alec would just laugh at him. The rest of the night would be spent by Alec reminding Jace, in the most humiliating ways, of whom he belonged to.

After a while, Jace receded into the far reaches of his mind and now just acted without thinking. He did whatever Alec commanded of him. Rubbing here, thrusting there. He did it. He sought refuge in his mind, thinking of how life used to be. He thought of Alec before he was like this, of Izzy before she was used as a slave for Sebastian, but most of all, he thought of Clary- her beautiful smile and her fiery, red hair. He couldn't stifle the whimper that escaped his lips at the thought of his Clary.

Alec smiled as he stripped himself of the last barrier of clothing between his naked body and the air. He sauntered up to the side of the bed and placed his hand around Jace's scrotum, rubbing the jewels with his thumb, smiling when Jace's hips bucked off the sheets, a gasp slipping from his mouth.

"You're such a big boy," Alec crooned squeezing and stroking Jace's scrotal sac in his hands, pulling the buldge away from Jace's body, watching Jace grimace against the pleasure with hooded eyes. "I missed you today, lover," he spoke softly, continuing to massage the tightening sack in his palm, "Did you miss me?"

"Yes, master," Jace said, mechanically. He knew that the best chance of survival and the road paved with less humiliation was that of obedience. He hated the man he had become, but it was what he had to do to survive- not for himself, but for _her._

Alec grinned from ear to ear, "I know that you're lying, Herondale, but you will see that we are perfect for each other. There is no one else who can take care of you like I can." He scratched the sensitive patch of skin in between Jace's shaft and scrotum with his nails, lightly teasing the skin.

Jace cried out as tingles of pleasure ripped through him, sending spurts of precum toppling from the tip of his penis, coating his hand still rubbing up and down, making his shaft slick and _ready._

Alec slowly climbed on top of the bed, levering his body over Jace's so that their naked shafts rubbed against each other's. Alec began rocking his hips into Jace, his own shaft growing with arousal. He stared into Jace's face, watching his eyes turn glassy with want.

Alec began placing slow wet kisses along Jace's strong jaw, nipping at the corners playfully, earning a grunt of pleasure from the withering male below him.

"You're mine, Jace Herondale," Alec whispered across Jace's skin, "Mine to do with as I please."

Alec trailed his kisses down his neck and circled his nipple on top of his thick, pectoral muscle.

"For instance, I can make you beg for it," he said, biting delicately on the little nipple.

Jace arched his back into Alec's face and Alec took the nipple into his mouth, flicking the hardened nub with his tongue, feeling it shiver with arousal under his ministrations. He sucked on Jace's breast until he was satisfied and turned to the other breast, bestowing the same affection he had done with the first.

Satisfied that he had claimed the nipples as his, he began his decent down Jace's abdomen, feeling the strong chorded muscles of his abs flexing under his mouth. He licked them up and down, loving the feel of the rough, bumpiness on his tongue. Jace was such a beautiful and strong specimen and he was all his. No more blonde headed bimbos or that retched whore. He smirked to himself; Sebastian was probably torturing _her_ right about now. Just that thought made Alec groan aloud as his erect caught dug deeper within Jace's thighs.

"I want you inside of me now," Alec breathed. He laid down next to Jace, on his stomach, and felt the bed shift under the weight of Jace's movement, mounting him from behind. Alec closed his eyes when he felt the tip of Jace's fingers dip inside his ass cheeks.

Jace emotionlessly stroked Alec's anus with his hands, stretching his anal muscles until he knew he would be able to take his cock in one thrust. That's how Alec liked it- hard and fast. He didn't like to be teased; he would want him buried to the hilt in the first try.

The first time he had made Jace penetrate him, Jace had been shaking and barely inched inside Alec, barely keeping down the bile, and as a consequence, Alec anally fucked him all night. Shouting at him that this is how he wanted to be fucked by him every night. When he had finished, he had left in a storm and Jace had laid there, all night, unable to move, his ass burning like a wild fire. Alec had returned that next night telling him that he hoped he had remembered how to properly fuck and Jace had not disappointed.

Ever since that night, Alec always had Jace penetrate him. Once in a while he would penetrate Jace, but for the most part, Alec enjoyed the pleasure and laughed at the humiliation it put Jace through. The temptation to humiliate Jace was just too much sometimes.

To get himself through the ordeal, he often pictured himself with Clary, her beautiful body withering underneath him. Most of the time it did the trick if he could ignore Alec's bigger and more masculine body than Clary's. He also had to resist saying her name out loud for that really angered Alec. He was so jealous of Clary's monopoly of Jace's heart and forbid him to say her name.

The last time Jace had said her name, Alec forced made him bounce on a ball that anally penetrated him for two hours straight while he simultaneously zapped the tip of his penis and nipples with an electric rod. Jace hadn't been able to lay or sit on his behind comfortable for the next few days.

So now, he really focused on what he let slip from his mouth besides the occasional grunt and moan, but tonight was a different story. Jace kept seeing Clary underneath him, crying, and it tore at Jace's heartstrings. He ached to make her tears stop and to show her how much he loved her so he doubled his efforts, pounding into her as if his life depended on it.

He cracked when he heard her yell his name, but it didn't register in his mind that the sound coming from her lips was not her own voice, but Alec's. All he saw, was that the woman he loved was shouting his name at the height of her pleasure. He tumbled over the edge.

"Clary!" Jace gasped, his seed finally being released from his aching shaft. He leaned over Alec's body, panting as his hips jerked with the tremors after his orgasm. He mind began to clear and he realized his mistake. He had said, _her name_ , not Alec's.

Crazily, he hoped that in Alec's fit of pleasure he hadn't heard Jace say the wrong name, but his heart dropped to his stomach when he saw the undeniable stiffness in Alec's shoulder below him.

"Jace," he said, his voice so sweet, that it made Jace's teeth hurt, "You've made a big mistake, lover, and I will make you pay for that."

Jace backed out of Alec, his limp dick falling from his anus and lifted his hands to warn Alec's rising body away from him, his chains rattling, "Now Alec, please don't do anything sorry. I'm sorry, okay. It wont happen again."

"You're damn right it won't," he breathed before striking Jace a blow to the face with his hand. Jace went flying into the mattress and Alec had him pinned underneath him before Jace could take another breath.

Alec looked at the bruise already forming on Jace's lovely face and his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry baby," he whimpered, "I just get so jealous when you say that whores name when we're together." His bottom lip poked out in a pout.

Alec supported his head with his hand as he rested his forearm on Jace's chest. He ran the pads of his fingers along Jace's lower lips.

"What am I going to do about this naughty little mouth," he teased, "Wash it out with soap?" He chuckled to him and stared at Jace's partially open mouth. His eyes sparked as an idea crossed his mind. Jace hated that look; it never turned out well for him.

"On your knees, you naughty boy," Alec said, unfastening Jace's chains from the bed, careful to leave his chain attached to his neck tightly fastened. He had just enough slack to slide off the side of the bed. Alec moved himself to the edge of the bed, his knees spread wide giving Jace an unobstructed view of his bobbing penis.

"You know what to do," Alec said, through hooded eyes. He leaned back on his hands, waiting for Jace to take his cock. Jace just sighed and did as he was told. He wrapped his mouth around the girth of Alec member and slowly worked his mouth up and down.

"Yes!" Alec shouted, his hips lifting off the bed to meet Jace's head as he went down on him. He grabbed onto Jace by his hair and slammed his head in and out of his cross. Jace just sucked as hard as he could and let Alec do manipulate his head wherever he wanted.

Alec came in Jace's mouth within seconds, keeping him trapped against his groin, forcing Jace to swallow his cum. He tilted Jace's head back, not enough to dislodge his penis from his mouth, but enough to have Jace looking into his eyes.

"Who owns this pretty little mouth?" Alec said, a huge grin on his face as he caressed Jace's chin with his hand.

"You," muttered Jace, the single word being distorted due to the large cock in his mouth. The sound vibration around Alec's cock immediately made him hard again.

"And whose cock do these lips love to serve?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

Jace breathed in and out of his nose, "You, master."

Hearing Jace call him master, his own cock buried to the hilt in his mouth, barely scraping the back of his throat, sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine.

"That's right, Jace, my cock. It's all for you, lover," Alec said, knowing that this was a special kind of humiliation for Jace, but he knew he would do anything to see that slut again. "There's plenty more of it, Jace. Do you want me to fuck you in the mouth again?"

"Yes," Jace replied again, his eyes growing cold as he was humiliated again and again by Alec's questions.

"Good," Alec quipped, "Because my cock isn't leaving your warm lips until I am satisfied it has been cleansed."

Jace's eyes widened in horror and he tried to escape, but Alec was ready for that. With a few flicks of his wrist, stele in hand, Alec had placed an immobile rune on Jace's shoulder, effectively freezing his mouth against his cock.

"When will you ever learn, Jace," Alec said teasingly, stroking his shaft slowly in and out of Jace's frozen lip. "Your mouth always seems to get you in the worst of trouble," he smirked, gripping Jace behind his head and pressing him into his groin, smashing his face again his pubic hairs. "But don't worry," he mused, "I like it when you talk dirty to me, it gives me a chance to brush this sexy, little mouth with my cock. Now, open wide, lover. Its time to make you my beautiful, little angel again."


End file.
